Perturbation dans la vie de certains GBoys
by Heera Ookami
Summary: C'est pas résumable ! A lire !


**Titre **:Perturbation dans la vie de certains bishos ou, comme quoi, OUI l'éco-droit et les trucs roses ça PEUT servir à quelque chose !

**Série** : J'ai décidé de raconter les histoires de mon clone et de ses amis donc, normalement certains trucs devraient faire penser à Gundam Wing.

**Auteur** : Onna Heera (merci LyLio pour le nom !) Et si vous voulez m'envoyer des reviews, (vous remarquerez que j'ai encore une âme d'enfant, je rêve…)  c'est DragonneHeera@hotmail.com

**Genre** : Portnawouak, mon premier, j'suis toute contente ! Yaoi, c'est trop mimi !

**Couples** : surpriseuh !

**Disclaimer** : …. LE truc qui vous dégoûte d'écrire des fics. Tous le monde le sait, pourquoi on doit le dire à chaque fois ! pas-à-moi mais à Sunrise Bandai et Co… leur mère leur à jamais dis qu'il fallait partager ? Tss… aucune éducation ! ****

**Perturbation dans la vie de certains bishos**

**ou,**

** comme quoi, OUI l'éco-droit et les bidules roses ça PEUT servir à quelque chose !**

Cette histoire commence comme commence toutes les histoires de nos G-Boys, c'est à dire par une journée calme et ensoleillée. Enfin… calme…. Tout est relatif hein…. Faut traduire ça par un Heero pianotant sur son portable, un Trowa qui observe à la dérobée et en gardant un air impassible (faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes) un Quatre qui fait le ménage, et un Duo qui embête un Wu-Fei et par conséquence se fait courser après à travers la planque sous un flot d'injures, objets divers, malédictions et menaces tous plus diverses les uns que les autres et pas très gentils, mais bon, c'est pas moi qui irait m'interposer pour expliquer ça à un petit chinois colérique, fan des arts martiaux et possesseur d'un sabre 'achement bien affutée..(dans les trois/quart des fics, il passe son temps à l'affûter ce sabre à la con ! à la fin, y doit être super tranchant nan ?) pour l'heure destiné à une certaine natte propriété sacrée d'un baka d'américain trop bavard (et mignon mais là n'est pas la question…^^)pour son propre bien. Une journée tout à fait banale comme je disait donc.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et touts les histoires un élément perturbateur. Si on veut faire un truc intéressant, il FAUT un élément perturbateur sinon c'est même pas la peine. Cette fic provenant de Gundam Wing, il y a deux solutions : une mission des Mads (et de la vilaine boite de conserve toute pas belle) ou un machin indéfinissable emballé de rose, soi-disant (notez le choix des mots) dernier espoir de la paix, exportation directe du royaume de Sank. Si vous avez pris la peine de lire mon titre, vous devez avoir déjà deviné, sinon ben attendez encore un peu.

Donc, nous avons une planque de terroristes en culotte courte (pour le plus grand plaisir de certaines…) où nous pouvons trouver comme activit : traumatisage de pov clavier qu'a rien fait à personne pourtant, matage de petit blondinet qui s'en plaindrait pas si il était au courant, ménage (pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui si colle au fait ?) et coursage de pilote sous high-sugar et là, tadaaaaaaaaaa ! apparition de l'élément perturbateur :

- HEEEEEEROOOOOOOO !!!!!!

Et oui, désolée pour les âmes sensibles, l'élément perturbateur (et perturbée) est… (moment de suspense bidon…) LE TRUC ROSE !!!

Je vous donne un aperçu de la situation : un machin qu'à trop du regarder Princesse Starla quand elle était petite qui défonce la porte pour retrouver au plus vite son héros d'Heero, homme de sa vie, flamme de son cœur, flamme qui pour l'heure vacille légèrement et à tout l'air d'être traquée par un horrible monstre (ah oui, c'est vrai… autant pour moi, c'est le cas !), un gentil empathe qui voulait juste sortir son sac poubelle, un Dieu de la Mort qui voyait dans la porte de sortie sa seule chance de rester en vie et de conserver sa natte.

Je vous laisse tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. Une porte, trois personnes qui veulent la franchir dont deux à grande vitesse… Ca nous fait un carambolage de toute beauté avec percutage de crâne, bravo, bien deviné.

Nous avons donc, trois évanouis, ce qui suscite trois réactions :

- soulagement (et remerciement de tous les Dieux, aussi irrationnel que soit le concept) à la vue de la menace ultrasonique dans les choux.

- Stupéfaction (et intense soulagement) de ne plus entendre les cris de putois d'un shazi d'américain natté.

- Inquiétude en voyant SON blondinet-chéri-d'amour-même-si-il-le-sait-pas inconscient entre deux fous-furieux.

Tandis que Duo, Quatre et Réléna se la jouaient Beaux et Moche au bois dormant, deux dans leur lit respectif, et la dernière toujours sur le pas de la porte (z'auriez trouvez UNE bonne raison de la changer de place vous ? Ben moi non plus, donc elle reste où elle est.).

Et là, tout le monde se demande : Mais que va-t-il se passer à cause de ces chocs frontaux ? Intelligence du Rélétruc ? J'ai rien contre les OOC, mais faut pas exagérer non plus… Perte de mémoire de l'un des G-Boys ? C'est du vu et revu ça !!! Problème avec l'empathie d'un certain pilote empathe aux yeux bleus ? Non plus, en plus, je crois bien qu'il y a eu plusieurs fics sur ce sujet avec pour base un défi si ma mémoire est bonne…

Maintenant, virez le bonbon de l'histoire. A présent qu'elle a foutu sa m****, j'en ai plus besoin et je sais pas comment la renvoyer d'où elle vient, donc, je vous laisse ce soin. Imaginez ce que vous voudrez (extra-terrestre, camion-poubelle, SPA, chasseurs de monstres en tout genre, y'a le choix vous voyez. J'vais pas tout vous faire non plus !).

Donc, disparition de Barbie Princesse de Sank, et peu après, les bishous au bois dormant reprennent conscience[i][i]. 

Deux créatures échevelées (avec les cheveux en bataille de cette façon qui les rends si kawaiiii vous voyez le tableau ? ) apparurent à la porte du salon où était réunis les trois autres pilotes, et là le problème ne tarde pas à faire son apparition (pas Barbie Chasseuse de Soldat Parfait, l'autre problème, la complication du titre quoi !)

- WUUUFFYYYYYYYYY !!!!

- TROOOWWAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Et d'un Arabe (oui je sais : il est blond, il a les yeux bleus et la peau super pâle du genre qui bronze pas, venez pas vous plaindre, c'est pas moi qui ait inventé l'histoire et les personnages !…. Hélas….) et d'un américain respectivement vautré sur un Français et un Chinois[ii][ii] à leur murmurer des mots tendres et débiles en leur faisant plein de bisous partout partout en laissant leurs mains se promener à des endroits où elles sont pas sensées se trouvées et que la décence m'interdit de préciser. Vous avez déjà vu un coucher de soleil ? Eh ben c'est tout à fait ça. Une zolie carnation remonte le long du cou de nos trois associables de service pour atteindre le cuir chevelu sans oublier de passer par les oreilles. En voyant ce spectacle, Heero choisi la solution la plus…euh… on va dire la plus masculine ! il fuit (en se pinçant le nez[iii][iii]…. Ah, il est beau le soldat parfait !). Les deux autres ne pouvaient pas bouger, bloqués comme ils l'étaient par les poids (plumes mais quand même) qu'il avait sur les genoux et de toute façon trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'un d'eux fini quand par se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

- MAXWELL !!! Enlèves ta main de là tout de suite ! Et descend de mes genoux ! paniqua le chtit chinois en se sentant « réagir »[iv][iv]

Duo écarta ses lèvres du chinois.

- Mais Wu-chéri… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de notre amour, il est si pur, si magnifique… et regardes Tro et Quatchy, il le montre bien !

Wu-Fei regarda…. Et Duo se demanda se qu'il faisait les fesses sur la moquette du salon. Le chinois s'était précipité sur le Français, virant Quatre au passage, et le secouait dans tous les sens. Quand le pilote 03 cligna enfin des yeux et se mit à tousser il se recula.

- J'y crois pas….. il oubliait de respirer !

Aussitôt, Quatre regrimpa sur son collègue, se remettant à le chouchouter (et le tripoter au passage) en babillant.

- Mon-pov-chéri-d'amûr-qu'avait-plus-assez-d'air-dans-ses-poumons ! Et ce-méchant-Wu-Fei-qui-le-secoue-dans-tous-les-sens-je-vais-m'occuper-de-toi-moi-tu-vas-voir….

Ce qu'il fit. Trowa recommenca à manquer d'air, Duo se plaqua contre le chinois pour le féliciter à sa manière d'avoir sauver le Français, une expression extatique sur le visage. Le descendant du Clan des Dragons se pinça l'arrête du nez, il sentait le migraine du siècle se pointer gros comme un gundam.

- Bon. On reste calme. Il y a sûrement une explication logique à tout ça. En attendant, Quatre tu descend de Trowa, il va finir par s'étouffer si tu continu.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » , répliqua le Chinois d'un ton sans réplique en chopant (pas d'autre mot pour d'écrire ça) le petit Blond par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner du Français. L'Arabe poussa un cri de détresse en se sentant séparer de son Trowanounet-chéri. Sans le lâcher (trop risquer pour la survie de 03 estima t-il) il tourna la tête vers l'Américain toujours cramponné à lui. Et toi tu (il émit un son étranglé) tu commences par enlever ta main de là s'il te plait ! (il tenta de reprendre une couleur normale) et tu te tiens à deux mètres de moi minimum.

- Mais Wuffy-que-j-aime-et-même-que…

- J'ai dis… pas de « mais »…

Wu-Fei se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, toujours agrippé au col de Quatre qui tirait tant qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

- Réfléchissons. ..Barton ? T'es en état de réfléchir ?

- …

- Et plus précisement ?

- Ou oui…

- Oh-qu'il-a-une-belle-voix-mon-Trowa-rien-qu'à-moi-c'est-dommage-qu'il-parle-pas-plus-souvent !C'est-comme-pour-ces-yeux-ces-jolis-yeux-verts-comme-les-feuilles-au-printemps-pourquoi-t'en-caches-toujours-un-mon-chéri-d'amour…

- WINNER ! LA FERME !     

- Que-t'es-boooo-quand-tu-es-en-colère-mon-Wu-chan ! C'est-pour-ça-que-je-t'embète-si-souvent-ça-te-vas-si-bien-les-yeux-brillants !

Tandis que Duo tentait de réduire la distance que le séparait de sa raison de vivre, Quatre poussait de longs soupirs en fixant son si inaccessible amour.

- Bon, Maxwell ? Winner ? Vous voulez nous faire plaisir ?

- Tout ce que tu veux mon Wu-Wu ! Tu le sais bien !

- Faire plaisir à Trowa ? Oui oui !!! Je veux !!! Je veux !!! Oh s'il te plait !!! Dis moi ce que je dois faire !!!

Wu-Fei fit prendre à son visage un air à la fois sérieux et attristé, un poil fataliste aussi[v][v].

- Nous aimerions….  Que vous nous prépariez un délicieux repas… je sais que ce sera dur d'être séparé durant ce temps-là mais nous en avons vraiment envie… êtes-vous d'accord ?

Quatre et Duo (ou Duo et Quatre, c'est comme vous le sentez) réfléchirent un moment devant ce choix cornélien : faire plaisir à leur mamour respectifs et devoir se séparer d'eux un moment ou leur refuser ce plaisir mais pouvoir rester près d'eux… dur !!!

Ils finirent quand même par prendre leur décision. Les lèvres tremblotantes d'anticipation, ils se ruèrent de nouveau sur leur bishos respectifs pour de grands adieux larmoyants. Une heure après, Wu-Fei réussit enfin à les envoyer dans cette foutue cuisine[vi][vi].

- Barton ? T'es opérationnel ?

- Moi oui. Mes oreilles non.

- Ca te perturbe cette histoire…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu parles.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à ton avis ?

- Je donne ma langue au chat.

- Pour ce qu'on se rendrait compte de la différence.

- …

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le choc le bonbon rose ? Ils réagissent comme elle… c'est cauchemardesque…

- Je suis pas le seul à être perturbé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu parles comme Duo.

- …

- // Chacun son tour !//

- …

- …[vii][vii]

- Barton ?

- Oui ?

- J'me ficherais plus jamais de Yuy…

- Bien d'accord…

- Il est héroïque… Ca va durer longtemps à ton avis ?

- Sais pas… La durée des séquelles sur les chocs de ce genre dépendent des personnes.

- Je me pose une question quand même. Pourquoi c'est pas sur Yuy qu'ils ont saut ? Ca aurait été plus logique…

- Tu crois que…

- Naaaan… y'aurait eu que Maxwell, je dis pas. Mais Winner ? Ca m'étonnerais qu'il fasse des blagues pareilles…

Les deux pilotes restèrent à profiter de ce qu'il pressentaient (à juste titre) n'être qu'une accalmie. Et en effet, peu de temps après, deux voix unies dans un même cri…

- C'EST PREEEEET !!!!!!

Wu-Fei se tourna une dernière fois voir son camarade à la mèche.

- Tu tiendras le coup ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- … Penses à respirer cette fois.

- …

Durant le repas, le Français et le Chinois furent soulagés, l'Arabe et l'Américain se montraient bien moins entreprenant que plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards brillants et les sourires affamés (et pervers)[viii][viii]  de leurs camarades. Et c'est heureux pour nous car sinon ils se seraient enfui en courant tout pilote de gundam qu'ils soient et cette fic n'aurait pas eu la fin qu'elle mérite. (et que moi-même je ne connais toujours pas entre parenthèses, vous avez droit à du direct l !!)

Wu-Fei et Trowa arrivèrent à convaincre Duo et Quatre d'aller se coucher dans LEUR lit car NON, ils ne feraient pas « joujou » ce soir.

            Un vrai calme s'instaura enfin peu à peu dans la planque. Aux alentours de minuit pourtant, à peu d'écart l'une de l'autre, deux silhouettes entrouvrirent la porte de leur chambre respective, vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte de chambre où ils n'avaient techniquement rien à faire, les ouvrirent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, se faufilèrent à l'intérieur… et n'en ressortirent pas avant le lendemain…

            Mon manque d'expérience dans ce domaine m'interdit de décrire ce qui se passa alors… Vous n'aurez pas non plus la petite discussion inévitable du lendemain matin, cette fic est un délire (je crois) je vais pas m'amuser à y mettre de l'eau de rose… Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est que ce fut deux couples très contents de leur nuit qui allèrent déjeuner le lendemain matin. Ils furent sincèrement surpris de trouver dans la cuisine un super-hacker-soldat-parfait de son état commatant devant son bol de café et ne comprirent pas pourquoi il les fusillèrent du regard comme si c'était de leur faute.

            Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre et Duo se prélassaient sur le bord de la piscine, admirant sans retenu leur mamour respectif qui faisaient des longueurs[ix][ix]. Duo décolla ses yeux de son Chinois perso pour se tourner vers Quatre, curieux.

- Quatre…

- Hmmm… ? 

Visiblement, il gênait le blondinet dans sa passionnante observation du corps de son petit ami…

- T'en a eu l'idée quand ?

- Quand j'ai repris conscience et que je me suis rappelé ce qui s'était passé…. Et toi ?

- Quand j'ai vu le truc rose se précipiter sur Heero… Une illumination je dirais…

- Y sont mignons tu trouves pas ?

- Oh si ! !!!! ^^

OWARI !!!!!!!!!

Fini le mercredi 18 septembre 2003 

A 10 heures (juste au moment où la récré sonnait !)

Et vive l'éco-droit !!

Duo : Où qu'il est mon bisou ?!!! Et pourquoi y'a pas de lemon ?!!!

Onna Heera : Baka ! (le lien de clonité avec Heero ressort là…) Il y est ton bisou et même plus !

Duo : Où ça ? Je vois pas !!!

Onna Heera : Dis donc, t'exagères toi ! C'est ma première fic yaoi ! écrite sous le nez de mon prof en plus, j'allais pas m'amuser à faire un lemon quand même !!! C'est du sous-entendu… 

* * *

  


* * *

[i][i] Onna Heera : Je vous vois venir vous ! Ils se réveillent tout seul les deux bishos ! Capito ?

Duo : T'es pas marrante !

Onna Heera : T'inquiètes, tu l'auras ton bisou !

Duo : Chic !!! Mon Hee-chan !!!

Onna Heera *réellement stupéfaite* : Hee-chan ? Où t'as vu joué ça toi ?

Heero : *que ça fait « TILT » dans son crâne* : Et pourquoi ça ! C'est qui si c'est pas moi !

Onna Heera : Tu parles quand ça t'arranges toi hein ! J'suis gentille, j'te réponds… C'est Treize !

BOOOOUM

Onna Heera : Oups ! J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort sur ce coup l ! *tip tip* Les pompiers ? J'ai 5 bishos évanouis sur ma moquette  je fait quoi à part les attacher et vendre leur corps aux plus offrandes ?

Treize : Je peux m'occuper de réveiller Wu-Fei si tu veux…

Onna Heera *Transformation à la Hulk* : GRRRRR Pas touche au Fei toi ! Et vires ! *PAF* Et un Kushi en orbite, un ! Non mais !

[ii][ii] Duo : Tu m'as casé avec Wuffy ….

Onna Heera *qui se cache derrière son brouillon* Euuuh oui…. T'es en colère ?

Duo : Nan, ça va c'est cool !

Onna Heera : //Ouf ! pas envie de mettre le Shinigami en rogne moi !//

Heero : Snif snif…

Onna Heera : Ben ! Qu'est-ce t'as mon clone à moi ?

Heero : Duo l'est parti avec Wu-Fei !

Onna Heera : Tu vas pas regretter un type qui t'abandonne sans regret quand même ! Et pis si t'es pas content, je fais revenir le machin rose !

Heero : OMAE O COROSU !!!

Onna Heera : Et voilà, oublié le Duo ! T'as vu, c'était pas dur ?! Maintenant t'es gentil, tu vas tripoter ton clavier, j'ai du boulot moi ! //Whoua ! comme je gère la situation ! j'suis trop forte !//

Wu-Fei : Ooooonnnaaaaaaa……

Onna Heera : Oups ! Peut être pas en fait ! Hi hi hi ! J'dois y aller !

Wu-Fei : Ne fuis pas ton destin lâche d' onna !                                                                     

Onna Heera : C'est pas une fuite ! c'est euh… c'est une retraite stratégique ! A plus Mamour *Après avoir mis une distance de sécurité, pas si folle que ça la guèpe !* Et  j'ai  un prénom espèce de macho !!!

[iii][iii] Ben pourquoi ? c'est la mer rouge quand il saigne ? Okay, elle était facile celle là… (Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ça sort de Cyrano de Bergerac, la tirade du nez… C'est mon bouquin préféré. LE héros par excellence !)

[iv][iv] Onna Heera : Ooooh !!! Pas bien Wu ! Pas bien du tout !

Wu-Fei : On-na ….

Onna Heera : A rien dit !

[v][v] Sérieux, mais comment y fait ?

[vi][vi]Faut pas croire… j'aime cette pièce… surtout les placards et le frigo. ^^

[vii][vii] Onna Heera : Oh les bout en train (ou en gundam plutôt) ON SE REVEILLE !! FAUT QU'ELLE AVANCE CETTE FIC !!!

Wu-Fei : T'appelles ça une fic ?

Onna Heera : TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTT Méééééchaaaaaant !!! 

[viii][viii] Quatre avec un sourire pervers ! Ca c'est du OOC qui tue !!!

[ix][ix] Onna Heera : Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh !!!!!! Wu en maillot de bain tout mouillé avec les cheveux détachés et l'eau qui ruisselle le long de son torse et de ses abdos dessinés bien comme il faut….

Duo : T'étais pas en train d'écrire une fic toi ?

Onna Heera : Comment ? Ah si ! Je me suis laissé emporté je crois…. 


End file.
